Transformation to Confessions
by xxmisslilangelxx
Summary: A daily thing. Kagome going back to the feudal era, fighting demons collecting jewel shards. What happens when Inuyasha gets injuried and is turned into a dog!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is only my 2nd fanfiction...and i think i won't be good...i suck at writing. And i have alot of grammar mistakes and literary past/present tense problems too.Just warning you Yes i am only starting to learn it at school. So anyways, this is my first Inuyasha story...so it might not be that good. Please review and tell me what you think :

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Transformation 

"I'm leaving now!" Kagome called to her mother who was working outside in the backyard.

"When are you coming back this time sis?" A little boy named Sota asked his big sister.

"Yes Kagome, I'm running out of excuses for you at school. The school board is starting to wonder." Kagome's grandpa reminded his granddaughter.

"Oh grandpa don't worry, I'll try not to take long this time. Kagome said putting on her shoes that matched her school uniform which was a white shirt with a green collar, a red tie and a green mini skirt. She picked up her big yellow backpack filled with food, books, clothes, and much more assorted items. She headed out the door of her house into the Higurashai ancient shrine and walked towards the well and jumped in. A few seconds later she climbed out of the well and appeared in feudal Japan.

As soon as she got out, she was greeted by a half demon that didn't have such a "welcoming look" on his face.

"Feh, you took a damn long time coming back Kagome." The half-demon spoke. He was not a full demon nor was he human, this is because his father was a demon and his mother was a human which making him a half-demon.

"Well sor-ry Inuyasha. I DO have school you know." Kagome replied.

"Well YOU have to find the jewel shards that YOU shattered may I remind you." Inuyasha said referring to what happened a couple months ago.

"I know that, but will you quit pressuring me already!" Kagome said her anger boiling.

"I would if you hurry up and find them!"

"Now, Now, no need to fight, Kagome just came back." A monk named Miroku said trying to calm the bickering couple.

"Yes Inuyasha, you have to understand that Kagome has school and needs her education." A demon slayer named Sango added to Miroku's comment.

"Well we won't have to fight if she would stop leaving to her own time every other day!" Inuyasha said giving Kagome a glare.

"I have school okay! I need to get into a good high school damn it why don't you understand!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"Still that isn't an excuse for leaving us!

"Inuyasha….," Kagome started saying with anger in her tone and fire within her heart. "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha gasped and feel face flat on the ground because of the beads of subjugation that hung around his neck. "Aaa…hhh..." Inuyasha groaned in pain from the hard dirt floor.

"That idiot never learns does he?" A young fox demon name Shippo said rolling his eyes at Inuyasha.

"Nicely done Kagome, although he did deserve it, don't you think it was a bit harsh?" Miroku sweat dropped seeing how mad Kagome can get.

"Hmph, that's what he deserves." Kagome murmured. Her expression changed when she sensed something. "I sense jewel shards." Kagome said out loud, alerting everyone that there may be a powerful demon near by.

"What? Where is it?" Inuyasha said slowly getting up from the floor.

"Up there in the mountain," Kagome pointed. "It's coming very fast."

A few seconds later a wolf demon stood in front of Kagome taking her hands in his.

"Hello Kagome, how have you been doing?" Koga asked his so called mate.

"Oh, Koga, it was just you." Kagome said as her face lightened with relief.

"What brings you here you stupid wolf." Inuyasha said giving Koga a death glare.

"Why, I'm here to visit my future wife, Kagome. What are you going to do about that mutt?" Koga said letting his hand creep around Kagome's waist. Kagome gasped and tried pulling away but her try was effortless, Koga was too strong.

"You get your hands off of her!" Inuyasha growled.

"Why don't you try making me, not like you can since you're so weak!" Koga teased Inuyasha to get him good and mad.

"I'll show you what I'm goi-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome.

"I sense another jewel shard coming towards us."

Koga let go of Kagome and Inuyasha angered cooled off. Soon the whole group saw a demon appear, rushing to them rapidly. It had an ugly face and was at least ten feet tall. It had a human left arm and stinger right arm.

_"Who is the one they call…Inuyasha…"_ The demon said with a low growl.

"Depends who's asking and what they want with me." Inuyasha answered with his hand on Tetsusaiga getting ready to pull it out at anytime.

_"But you…you are merely a half demon…" _

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Inuyasha yelled and pulled out Tetsusaiga and slashed the demon but failed and was pushed a side with the demons arm.

"I told ya, he's a weakling." Koga watched from the side as he saw Inuyasha failing over and over again.

"Koga, can you please go help Inuyasha?" Kagome pleaded worried that Inuyasha might not survive.

"Well I don't want to help that damn dog but since you asked Kagome, gladly." Koga said and ran to help Inuyasha.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed for missing another attack.

"Hey mutt, I'm here to help you."

"I don't need a stupid wolf's help." Inuyasha said but got hit again and fell on the floor.

"I wouldn't help you if Kagome didn't ask me to." Koga said kicking and punching the demon. When he didn't expect it, the demon's arm smacked him and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Stupid wolf got himself unconscious already." Inuyasha said getting up ready to attack again but got cut right across the chest with the stinger and fell to the ground, blood dripping from the cut. He winced in pain.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled and threw her boomerang to the demon but did little effect.

"Damn, didn't even scratch the surface."

Kagome stood there feeling so useless that she couldn't help her friends. Then she sensed it, the jewel shard. She studied the demon closely looking for the shining light.

"_I see it; the jewel shard is on its forehead!"_ Kagome thought to herself. She got out her bows and arrows and aimed for the demon's forehead.

"This better hit." Kagome said to herself and released the arrow. It aimed perfectly and hit the demon. He grew furious and swung his arms in tremendous force which sent Kagome flying towards the edge of the land.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed.

"K-ka-KAGOMEEE!" Inuyasha said trying to get up from the floor but was still in serious pain.

"KAGOME I'M COMING HOLD ON." Koga said waking up from being unconscious and rushed to Kagome's aid. He got her just in time and put her down somewhere safe. But by that time, Koga had collapsed again. Sango threw her weapon once more, this time it injured the demon, and thanks to Kagome's arrow too. Inuyasha, taking this opportunity, used all his strength to use his Tetsusaiga. "_That's where the swirling winds collide…"_ Inuyasha thought looking at the demon's aura and his. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha said and sliced the demon up to pieces.

"Leave the rest to me Inuyasha." Miroku said. "WIND TUNNEL!" and just like that all the demon pieces were sucked into Miroku's right palm.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha said looking around for Kagome, who was sitting on the floor with Koga on her lap still in pain. The rest of the group rushed over to them.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome to see if she was hurt in anyway.

"Yeah, I'm fine but Koga is injured."

"That weak wolf barely even fought." Inuyasha said turning his head and crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha, that's so rude to say!"

"Kagome…are you…alright?"

"Koga, thank god you're awake, and yes I'm fine thanks to you." Kagome said giving Koga a smile. He started getting up on his feet feeling better after a little rest.

"I should be going now. Take care." Koga said giving Kagome a wave good-bye and ran off in such high speed in created a whirlwind.

"Feh, finally he left." Inuyasha said still keeping his major ego.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled as she watched Inuyasha fall to the ground again.

"What…was…that for…" Inuyasha said trying to get up.

"For being rude to Koga who SAVED MY LIFE." Kagome yelled angrily.

"Well, are you in LOVE with him or something? You're always taking HIS side." Inuyasha yelled back at Kagome.

"Well maybe I am. He's much nicer then you!"

"Fine, see if I care if you run off with that damn wolf. In fact I won't care if you disappeared from my life!" Kagome gasped. "Fine, then watch me!" Kagome said getting up and started walking towards the well.

"Hey you're leaving us again?"

"Watch me." Kagome repeated and keep walking without looking back. Though she did hear Inuyasha getting up and wanted to go after her, or try to stop her like he usually does.

"Inuyasha…sit boy…SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and stomped away. Inuyasha got "sat" so hard there a big hole on the ground.

"Inuyasha, that was a bit harsh to say to lady Kagome." Miroku pointed out to Inuyasha as he started getting up from the floor.

"Well I didn't mean it…" Inuyasha said not taking his stare from the ground as he realized what he had done.

"Kagome doesn't know that, she took it very seriously." Sango snapped at Inuyasha.

"You better go tell her you're sorry!" Shippo said jumping in front of Inuyasha.

"Yeah I don't need a kid to tell me that." Inuyasha said and walked towards the well.

All of a sudden Inuyasha fell on the floor in pain, holding wear he got cut by the demon and a little blood drip out.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha are you okay?" Sango asked worried about the half-demon.

"I-I'm fine just a little pain." Inuyasha managed to say. Miroku wanted to see what was wrong but was pushed back by a big force.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked shaking in fear.

"I think something is happening to…Inuyasha." Sango said.

There was a big flash of light and everyone shield there eyes. A few seconds went by and the light was gone everyone opened there eyes and gasp at what was in front of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review :


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is the second chapter of "Transformation to Confessions" Not that many reviews…I hope to get more. It might not be as interesting as I thought it would be, but hey this is only the second chapter and I'm a beginning writer! Anyways I don't know if I should continue or not, this story isn't that long, only about 5 chapters. Well you don't need to her about my babbling so on with the story!

Note:

"**Something**_"_-Inuyasha talking when he's a dog

"_**Something**_" Inuyasha thinking when he's a dog.

"_Something"-_someone thinking

Chapter 2: A Dog Trying to Find a Girl

Everyone stood there in shock, wondering what that bright light was. They were all looking around desperately to see if they could find the half-demon. But he was no where to be seen. They heard a soft barking noise and looked around some more.

"Was that a bark I just heard?" Miroku asked in utter confusion wondering if he was hearing things or if indeed it was a dog bark. They heard it again and looked on the floor to see a silver haired dog with blazing golden eyes looking at them.

"Is…that…Inuyasha?" Shippo said in shock.

"Bark! **Yeah, I'm Inuyasha who else can I be? Wait a second, why can't they understand me."**

"Oh my god it is," Sango said picking up Inuyasha from the floor, staring at the beads that hung gently around his neck. "It's the Beads of Subjugation!"

"Bark, Bark. **What's going on?"** Inuyasha said looking around trying to clear the confusion that is bothering him. "**Why does everything look black and white?"**

"Do you mean to say that Inuyasha is a dog now?" Shippo said looking at the dog like Inuyasha, studying his every feature to see if it was true.

"**What do you mean I'm a dog? Wait…that demon…it cut me, it must have some kind of poison in…damn it!" **Inuyasha barked a couple of times and growled.

"Sheesh, even as a dog he still has a bad attitude!" Shippo said rolling his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. This statement got on Inuyasha's last good nerves. He barked loudly and pounced out of Sango's arms and ran toward Shippo with rage burning in his eyes. They ran around in circles for a few minutes until Sango finally stopped it.

"Shippo, come here." Sango said to the fox demon that did as he was told, thinking if he didn't he probably be dog food.

"Inuyasha, STOP IT!" Miroku yelled at the dog demon. Inuyasha stopped quickly, realizing that if he didn't, something bad might happen to him.

"What should we do Sango?" Miroku asked the demon slayer while he was still eyeing Inuyasha incase he started chasing Shippo again. His glare scared Inuyasha, so he stayed exactly where he was not moving an inch.

"It's not safe for him to be here, demons can find out that Inuyasha is weak and can take advantage of this opportunity. " Sango said. Inuyasha flinched at the word "weak".

"You're right Sango, we should take him to Kagome's time, it's much safer there." Miroku said picking up Inuyasha and walked towards the bone eaters well. Once they got there, they remembered that only Inuyasha and Kagome have the power to pass through the well. "Inuyasha you will have to go alone from here," Miroku said while putting Inuyasha on the ground. "If there is any news…uh…maybe you should stop by once in a while to see if we have found any ways to change you back. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha barked signaling that he did understand, jumped into the well and moments later he was in modern Japan. It took Inuyasha a long time to climb up that long well, but eventually he got there, strangling in the middle of it all.

"**Finally, thought I'd never get out of there. Now to find Kagome…"** Inuyasha said to himself as he sniffed the air for the sweet scent of Kagome. Inuyasha picked up a light smell and followed it. He had just started walking when he tripped.

"_**Hey, what tripped me?"**_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked back but saw nothing there. He got up and started walking again. A few steps later he tripped AGAIN!

"_**What the hell is going on? Why do I keep tripping?"**_Inuyasha growled. He looked back again, now realizing what he was tripping on.

"_**Damn it I was tripping on my paws, I hope Sango and Miroku find a cure soon, I can't be a dog for the rest of my life! I can't even be a dog for 10 minutes without tripping over my own paws!"**_Inuyasha growled some more and getting frustrated over the whole tripping thing.

"Mommy, what a cute doggy! Can we keep him?" A little boy yelled as he approached Inuyasha and started petting him. Inuyasha sat there and let the boy pet him, it felt so comfortable.

"No dear, we can't I'm in a hurry let's go! You can play with the doggy next time." Inuyasha heard a woman say and rushed her little boy away from him.

"_**Aw…you bad he had to go, that felt good. Wait! I'm supposed to be looking for Kagome!"**_Inuyasha thought to himself and started sniffing around again. He continued walking while tripping a couple more times.

"Kagome, do you want to come to McDonalds with us?" A girl with short black hair wearing a headband asked Kagome.

"Oh sure Eri, are Yuka and Ayumi coming too?"

"Of course we are!" Ayumi answered Kagome while brushing her long wavy hair.

"We haven't seen you in ages we need to catch up on a lot of things!" Yuka added in.

"Yeah, gomen, I've been…" Kagome got cut off by Eri.

"Sick, bad I heard. When I called your house your grandpa said you were in bed with a 115 degrees fever!"

"Uh…yeah…" Kagome sweat dropped hearing this. She sighed thinking in her mind that her grandpa _was_ seriously running out of excuses.

"Are you feeling better now?" Ayumi asked concerned about her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's get going." Kagome said and started walking out of school with her friends close behind her. When they got to McDonalds, they sat at there usually table.

"So I heard Mina was going out with Kaname."

"No, I heard she was going out with Ryang."

"No…I heard Kaname was going out with Mana, not Mina."

Kagome sighed. She was sitting there listening to her friends talk about pointless stuff again. She took a sip of her coke, and signed again.

"So Kagome, how are you and your boyfriend doing?" Yuka asked the dazing Kagome.

"Hm…? What boyfriend?" Kagome acted dumbfounded. But she knew exactly who they were talking about.

"You know that two timing one." Eri grinned.

"Oh…right him…" Kagome mumbled taking another sip of her drink.

"Did something happen between you two? Is he cheating on you again?" Yuka asked eyeing Kagome carefully. Kagome flinched at the word "again". This is true…Inuyasha always ran off with Kikyo whether Kagome wanted to believe it or not. Kagome sighed.

"Come on Kagome, tell us what's wrong? It will help!" Ayumi pointed out.

"Uh…" Kagome hesitated not wanting to talk about it again. _"I don't care if you disappeared from my life!"_ "It's nothing really…"

"Are you sure?" Yuka asked in concern.

"Yeah…it's just the usual…him getting jealous when HE clearly still loves his former girlfriend…" Kagome said in a sad voice that made her friends more concerned then they already are.

"Hey Kagome, have you ever thought that the two timer isn't the right one for you?" Eri questioned Kagome. Kagome flinched. _"Inuyasha, not the right one for me? There is that possibility…but…but…how do I feel towards him? Love? Like? Hate? No…it can never be hate. I can never hate Inuyasha no matter how many times he ran after Kikyo…How come it's so hard to hate this one guy? I hated him in the beginning…why can't I hate him now!"_

"Kagome, Kagome!" Ayumi waved her hand in front of Kagome's face to snap her out of whatever she was thinking about.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Were leaving now, try not to think so hard about that two-timer. If it was meant to happen, it will happen. Got it? Don't stress over it." Ayumi said putting a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder and ushered her to get up. Once they left McDonald's Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka went together since they lived near each other while Kagome walked a different path. Kagome was once again lost in thoughts as she walked down the crowded streets of Tokyo.

"_Well, Inuyasha does still love Kikyo, doesn't he? I mean he always runs after her. But does he love me too? How does he feel about me? What __**am **__I to him? Am I just a stupid jewel detector? Maybe he never felt anything then more then friends towards me. Maybe I'm imagining everything…"_ Kagome thought. She sighed to herself. "Why did I have to meet him…if I didn't it wouldn't be so difficult right now." Kagome mumbled to herself.

"Bark! **Finally I found Kagome. She doesn't look very good; I wonder if she's okay?"** Inuyasha thought as he approached Kagome and nudged at her feet. Kagome gasped not realizing what had touched her. She looked down and saw the most adorable puppy ever. Kagome bent down and picked it up.

"Are you lost little doggy," Kagome said patting the dog and scratching it behind its ear. Kagome looked everywhere for a clue to where this dog might have come from, but found none. "Well…there's no collar…but…what's this!" Kagome eyes widen in horror as she saw what hung around the dog's neck. It looked just like the beads of subjugation. Kagome shook her head.

"No way…I must be thinking of Inuyasha too much. Inuyasha's not a dog!" Kagome said laughing at herself for being stupid.

"_**She…she was thinking about me?"**_Inuyasha thought to himself as he felt Kagome's warm body and that sweet scent that always made him calm.

"Well, since you don't have a collar, I guess I'll take you home for now." Kagome said smiling that sweet smile towards Inuyasha.

"_**That smile…I felt like I haven't seen it in forever…when it's only been a day…"**_Inuyasha thought and smiled.

Star-Chan- Well here is Chapter Two…yeah that was a long time for an update. I got lazy…sorry about that. I hope to get more reviews! Well Kagome ever find out how Inuyasha feels towards her? Will Inuyasha ever be able to become a half-demon again!? Keep reading and you will find out! Thank you for the people that reviewed much loves to you all. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Star-Chan: Hey everyone! Haha sorry to keep you all waiting, but I was busy with school work and sometimes I just didn't feel like typing, since I don't have much confident in this story I mean it IS pretty suckish don't you think? Well this is my first chapter story so bare with me. ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 3: Finding a Cure

"I wonder how Inuyasha's doing in Kagome's time." A troubled Shippo said sighing.

"Do you actually miss Inuyasha Shippo?" Miroku asked amused at Shippo for asking that question.

"No! Of course not! Why would I miss that good for nothing puppy." Shippo said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Maybe you don't miss his person, but you miss playing around with him am I right Shippo?" Miroku asked again in an amused tone.

"Yeah, yeah whatever I just don't want use to get in any danger when a demon comes and attacks us." Shippo said defending himself.

"Stop making excuses." Miroku muttered softly so Shippo couldn't hear him.

"I'm just wondering if Kagome even _knows_ it is Inuyasha in the first place. Say, Miroku, we've been walking for a while now and there's still no sign of a village." Sango said looking at there surroundings hoping to find some clue to where civilization will be.

"I know Sango, this is quite annoying." Miroku said making an annoyed face.

"Hey, there's a girl there. Should we go ask her for directions?" Shippo said pointing to a woman who was picking flowers from a small field.

"Indeed we should, you guys can say here. I'll do the honors." Miroku said winking and walked off. Sango was glaring at him as if she knew what he was going to do.

"Excuse me miss…" Miroku started and gently placed his hands over hers. "Would you mind bearing my children?" Miroku said gazing into the girls eyes. The girl snatched her hand away and blushed. Miroku's suddenly stopped gazing at the girl and turned around, sensing danger, BIG danger.

"You disgust me," Sango said a lifting her Hiraikotsu with rage burning in her eyes and whacked Miroku on the head with it. "What are you doing Miroku? We're Suppose to be looking for a cure so we can heal Inuyasha!" Sango said snapping at Miroku for flirting again.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sango," Miroku said apologizing then turned around to the girl again. "It's just so hard to remember anything when I'm talking to such a beautiful girl like you." Saying this Miroku earned a hard slap across his face from a fully enraged Sango.

"Excuse him; do you know where the closest village is?" Sango said shoving Miroku aside.

"Why would you want to know?"

"We need something to cure our friend and I have heard that around here there is a village that knows a lot about demons." Sango explains.

"I think I can help with that." An unfamiliar voice said as they all turned around.

Kagome was walking down the streets with "puppy" Inuyasha in her arms when someone called her name and she turned around to see Hojo running up to her.

"Hey Hojo, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked Hojo giving him a confused look with a small smile.

"Oh, it's such a coincidence that I bump into you here isn't it? You seem to be getting better." Hojo said looking at Kagome.

"_Yeah, what kind of coincidence is it when you literally run after someone._" Kagome thought to herself. "Yeah, feeling better everyday." Kagome said trying to sound happy seeing her friend.

"Well drink this; it will help you get your health back faster." Hojo said handing Kagome a big bottle.

"Ah ha-ha thank you Hojo, but as you can see I have no hands for it." Kagome said giving a fake laugh. Hojo saw the puppy in her arms and smiled even more.

"What a cute little dog." Hojo said reaching out trying to pet it but it backed up more against Kagome.

"_**Who the hell is this guy?"**_ Inuyasha thought to himself staring at the guy that was talking to Kagome.

"Yeah, I found him on the streets and I decided to take him home since he doesn't have a collar or anything." Kagome said petting Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you're always so nice."

"Ah ha-ha yeah thank you….I have to go now." Kagome said slowly walking away from Hojo.

"Wait Kagome, I was wondering if you can go to the movies with me tomorrow, since you know its Saturday and there's this new movie coming out that I heard was very good." Hojo said holding out a ticket for Kagome.

Kagome hesitated for a second. She put puppy Inuyasha on the floor who looked at her and gave her a small bark. Kagome gave puppy Inuyasha a small smile. She took the ticket out of Hojo's hand and sighed.

"Yeah I'll be glad to Hojo I'll meet you at 11 tomorrow then." Kagome said faking a smile but Hojo didn't seem to notice.

"That's great! I'll see you tomorrow then goodbye for now." Hojo said and started walking up the street which he had run down earlier.

Kagome sighed again and bent down to pick up Inuyasha and put him back in her arms.

"Maybe I need to stop thinking about _him_; he might not even be the _right one_ for me…I think it's about time for me to move on with my life, my Hojo can be my new start." Kagome said while she was walking.

"_**Move on…new start…what is Kagome talking about…and who this HIM she's babbling on about."**_ Inuyasha thought to himself all confused.

"Oh well, no need to think about that right now. Since I don't know how long I'm going to be keeping you let's go to the pet shop and buy some supplies shall we?" Kagome said smiling warmly at puppy Inuyasha. They walked a while more until they were at the store. Kagome went in, bought water bowls, food bowls, dog treats and dog food, a bunch of toys and went to purchase them. After she paid for the items she left the store and started heading home.

We return back to the feudal era where Sango, Miroku and Shippo were sitting in a small hut near a village.

"Here are some teas." Kayami said bringing tea and sandwiches on a tray entering the room. Kayami was the girl they had seen picking flowers in the field earlier.

Flashback

"I think I can help with that." A voice said and everyone turned around to see an old looking monk wearing a black and gray kimono approaching them.

"Master Kusakabe, what are you doing here, the doctor said you need to rest!" Kayami said dropping the flowers and ran to her master's aid.

"But Kayami if I don't help these people who will? I mean I did see exactly what happened." Master Kusakabe said with a gentle smile. "Why don't you come to my hut and talk shall we?"

"Well he's all we've got to save Inuyasha." Sango said and followed the monk and Kayami. Miroku nodded to Shippo and they followed shortly after.

-End flashback-

"How did you know about the demon and its attack?" Miroku asked while sipping his tea.

"Well you see I was out looking for Kayami since she was taking so long coming back from an errand I asked her to do and then out of no where the demon appears so I ran, but it was very difficult because I was sick you see so I just hid the best I can."

"If Inuyasha, our dog demon, got turned into a real dog then why did Koga, the wolf demon, did not turn into a wolf?" Sango asked in curiosity.

"From what I saw, Koga was not hit with the stinger but that dog demon did. That poison got into his body from the cut across his chest and stopped the human and demon blood from flowing though his body and only left the dog blood."

"Master Kusakabe is there a way to make the human and demon bloods collide as one again?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, by drinking a potion." Master Kusakabe said. "Kayami go into the back room and get the potion."

"Yes master." Kayami did as she was told and came back with a small bottle in her hand. Bowing, she gave it to Miroku.

"Let that dog demon drink the whole bottle and in a couple days, one week the most, he will be back to normal."

"Thank you Mast Kusakabe, here's a little money." Miroku said giving the master money, but was only pushed away.

"No, it quite alright, it's glad to do a good deed."

"Then we are off, thank you again the both of you." Miroku said bowing to Kayami and Master Kusakabe and headed out the hut followed by Sango and the others.

"So what do we do now?" Shippo asked Miroku while all 3 of them were walking back to the ancient well.

"I guess we have to wait for Inuyasha to come back from Kagome's world to give him the potion." Miroku said answering Shippo's question.

"I wonder when that will be." Sango sighed.

Star-Chan: Yeah! There's chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Man am I tired. Haha but it was fun writing it. There are about two more chapters until the end of this story. Pretty short eh? You guys can suggest some ideas or something that will always help and they are always welcomed! Anyways thanks for reading this chapter and I promise the fourth chapter will be updated faster then this one since its summer! please review

------

**Lisa**: I am so sorry I kept you waiting for so long.criesI noticed to emailed me 3 times…I'm soooo sorry : But I'm glad you like the story! I promise you the next chapter will be updated really quickly no need to worry! I'm going to start typing it right after I update this chapter. I tried to make this chapter a little longer then my others but I don't know if I did. Ha-ha. If you have any suggestions please do tell it will help bunches. See-ya next time


	4. Chapter 4

Star-Chan: Hello everyone! It's finally summer I'm so happy . So anyways the story is coming to a close end…very close actually…so as I said, here is Chapter 4!

Chapter 4: The Memories

"I'm home!" Kagome called out as she closed the door and kicked off her shoes.

"Welcome home dear, oh my, what a cute dog."

"Thanks mom, I found it on the street and it seems to be a stray, so I decided to take it home. I bought food for him and everything." Kagome said lifting the bag of dog supplies.

"Okay Kagome, just make sure it doesn't go to the bathroom on the carpets."

"Yeah, I will don't worry. I'm going to be upstairs, call me when dinners ready okay?" Kagome and walked the stairs.

"Here you are little doggy," Kagome said putting Inuyasha on the floor in her room. "You must be hungry huh?"

"Warf! _**You bet I am!"**_ Inuyasha barked and wagged his tail in happiness.

Kagome got up and dug through the bag and pulled out two bowls. She took out a big bag of dog food, ripped it open and poured some on the bowl, and filled the other on with water.

"Here you are, this should fill you up!"

"Bark, _**thanks Kagome."**_ Inuyasha started eating the food he had no idea what it was, him being a half demon, but he sure liked it. Kagome walked over to her desk, took out her textbooks from her backpack and started doing her homework. But she couldn't seem to concentrate. Too much was in her head right now, and none of them was about homework. It was all about Inuyasha.

"_It's been three days already, and he still hasn't come for me," _Kagome thought as she sighed. "I wonder what he is doing right now…" Kagome said out loud and gazed out her window to the clear blue skies.

"_**Huh, who is Kagome talking about?"**_ Inuyasha thought to himself and stopped eating and walked over to Kagome and jumped up on her lap. Inuyasha was shocked that he didn't fall.

"Oh little doggy, you scared me there." Kagome said petting Inuyasha.

"Bark! _**"What's wrong Kagome? Wait, she can understand me, damn it!" **_

"I need a name for you," Kagome thought for a second. "How about Inu-chan, since you are a dog and for some strange reason you remind me of Inuyasha…" Kagome's face suddenly went from a smile to a frown. She got up from her chair and walked to her sat down her on bed, putting Inu-chan next to her. She bent over and took out a book from under the bed. Inu-chan jumped on Kagome's lap and Kagome was brushing the dust off the cover of the book. Inuyasha recognized the book, he had seen it before. He remember Kagome telling him it was some sort of "photo album" but he still had no idea what it was for.

Kagome started to turn the cover opening and it showed four pictures neatly in place. Inuyasha gazed at the picture. It was a group picture of them taken a while back. Boy does Inuyasha remember that day…Kagome had brought a strange flashing device that hurt Inuyasha's eyes every time she pressed a button. She had called it a "camera"

One picture had Sango, Miroku, and Shippo posing. They all had believed Kagome that the device was harmless. The next one had Miroku and Sango on it. Miroku seemed to be touching Sango of some sort, like he always does and Sango was shocked. And if Inuyasha remembers correcting she slap him right after. The third was a picture Shippo and Kirara. The fourth one had Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku. If Inuyasha's memory serves, she had forced him to help them take it.

Kagome turned the page again. There were three more pictures on this page. The first one was when Inuyasha was in his human form. Inuyasha figured, by looking at the picture, Kagome had took the picture without him knowing it. The second one was a group picture, all smiling and all happy, although Inuyasha was only half smiling. The last and final one was Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha finally got over the whole harmless thing and took a picture with Kagome. This picture made Inuyasha smiled as he saw, in the picture, Kagome pulling his ears and smiling while Inuyasha, himself was looking up at his ears and had a pouting face.

Kagome took this picture out of the photo book and stared at it, her eyes starting to water. Inuyasha felt a few drops of water landing on his fur he looked up and saw Kagome, crying.

"Inuyasha, why are you so stupid," Kagome said crying even harder now. "Why don't you understand my feelings for you!!?" Kagome said putting her hands on her face, crying into them.

"_**Ka…Kagome…?"**_ Inuyasha thought.

"Why do you always run after Kikyo, WHY? Do you know how hard it is for me to watch you do that? Why do you pick fights with me…I bet you don't even want me in the feudal era! I bet you don't even miss me right! I bet all you need me for is to find the stupid jewel shards!" Kagome said looking at the small bottle that hung around her neck that shined with the shards of the jewel. She tore the bottle from her neck and threw it on the floor.

"_**Kagome, that's…that's not true…I…"**_ Inuyasha thought as he saw Kagome crying more and more and he had no way to stop it.

"I hate you Inuyasha, I HATE YOU! But…no matter how hard I try, I can't hate you, I'm lying to myself. Do I love you so much…before I even realized it, I fell so deeply in love with you…but WHY I can't, I won't love Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and threw the picture of her and Inuyasha on to the floor and pushed the photo album off the bed and laid down, burying her face in her pillow and crying her heart out, for she knew it was true, she had fallen in love with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was shocked, that Kagome had just confessed everything, and what ached his heart was hearing Kagome saying she hated him…Inuyasha watched Kagome cry herself to sleep. He licked her softly on the cheek. "_**Kagome, I'm so sorry, for all the pain I caused you, when I find a cure to change me back into a half-demon, I will tell you, how I really feel about you…"**_ Inuyasha thought as he walked out the door and out of the house and into the shrine. He jumped in to the well and moments later were back in the feudal era.

Star-chan: Well here was chapter 4…not so long. But don't worry the fifth and last chapter will be updated soon enough. I hope you liked this chapter! Review and give comments or suggestions . Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Star-Chan: Well this story is coming to it's end. Yes i know it's a bit short sorry! Well i liked how this chapter turned out, i think it's the best out of all the chapters : lots of emotion. haha well i guess this is it, now on with the LAST CHAPTER for Transformations to Confessions:

Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 5: How I really feel about you, Kagome.

The next morning, Kagome opened her eyes to see the sun shining through the window. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She saw the photo album and the picture with her and Inuyasha. She put the picture back inside and put the album under her bed.

"Oh, I have a date with Hojo today…" Kagome thought and sighed. The thought of her going out with another boy, other then Inuyasha made her feel very uneasy. "It's not like there's anything wrong with Hojo, it's just that I think he's not the one for me…the one I truly love is…" Kagome stopped as an image of Inuyasha popped into her mind. She shook the image away in the mind. "Ah, why am I constantly thinking about him?" Kagome said, got up and walked over to the phone and dialed some numbers.

"Hello?"

"Hojo, I don't think I can make our date tonight." Kagome said to her classmate.

"Oh…why is that Kagome?" Hojo asked in concern.

"Look, I don't want to keep lying to you, I actually…love someone." Kagome had started to say.

"Oh…Kagome…I…love you too…" Hojo said shyly although Kagome couldn't see, she could tell he was blushing like crazy, but she just sighed.

"No, Hojo…you have the wrong idea, I love someone yes, but that someone is not you." Kagome said taking a deep breath after coming straight out and telling Hojo the truth, and telling herself the truth that the person she loves is indeed the half-demon.

"What…is that the truth Kagome?" Hojo stammered

"Yes, and I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you, just give up on me and move on, because I can never return your love." Kagome said to Hojo. Some how this sentence made Kagome tear up, because she knew, Inuyasha can't love her fully, part of his heart is still Kikyo's and he can never fully return his love for hers.

"I see, thank you Kagome for telling me. Goodbye." Hojo said and hung up, followed by Kagome who sighed again. Kagome walked back upstairs to find Inu-Chan, but he was no where to be seen.

"Inu-Chan, where are you?" Kagome called out to the dog, but nothing replied.

"Probably went you for a walk, I think that's a good idea, I should take a nice long walk too." Kagome said aloud to no one in particular and walked out of the house.

* * *

"Bark Bark, "_**I'm back everyone!"**_ Inuyasha barked as he came out of the well. There he found Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sitting on the grass waiting for him.

"Inuyasha, you're finally back!" Shippo said running up to his half demon friend.

"It's good you came back Inuyasha, we have the potion to change you back to normal." Miroku said with the potion in his hand. Inuyasha walked up to Miroku, who helped him drink the potion.

"The monk Kusakabe said it might take a few days for you to get back to normal. Say, Inuyasha, you look a little sad." Sango said kneeling down and pet Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't say anything, not like anyone would understand but him, but he didn't bark before he jumped back into the well.

"_**I have to tell Kagome all of what she said is not true. I do have feelings for her…but Kikyo…AH I can't think about her now, I have to make things right with Kagome first and tell her how I really feel about her." **_Inuyasha thought to himself. And once again he was back in the modern era. Judging from the sunlight it was noon. He heard that oh so familiar voice calling for him in the sweet innocent voice that is hiding all the sadness she has inside.

"Inu-chan, come here boy!" Kagome called out to the dog demon that came running into her arms moments later.

"Where have you been? Oh well no matter, you're here now. You want to play fetch?" Kagome said taking out a stuffed bone. Inuyasha had no intention of playing, but after seeing the play toy, he barked with happiness. After they played with the stuffed bone, they moved on to stuffed animals, tug a wars, and Inuyasha's favorite, the tennis ball! They both played happily forgetting about all the troubles and worries they had. Before they both realized it, the sun was starting to set and they decided to go back into the house.

After a quick dinner Kagome went to take a shower, and then helped Inu-Chan take a bath. Inuyasha was reluctantly to letting Kagome wash him, but he gave in eventually, he hated to admit it, but it felt comfortable. Kagome dried Inu-chan off and started getting ready for bed.

"Inu-Chan, want to sleep with me tonight?" Kagome asked him sweetly and picked him up and climbed into bed with Inu-chan right next o her.

"There ya go, isn't it much more comfortable then the floor?" Kagome said as Inuyasha barked and licked Kagome. Kagome yawned her last yawn before tucking her and Inu-chan into bed and turned off the lights.

It was the middle of the night; Inuyasha was starting to stir in his sleep. He woke up and sat up. His body was feeling very tingly and strange, it was nothing he felt before. He looked around and saw that the things were no longer black and white, but color was replacing them. His body growing bigger and his hands and feet appeared instead of paws. Claws started to form on his hands, and soon Inuyasha was back to his normal half-demon form. He looked down at himself, seeing his regular red kimono and feet.

"What the hell…" Inuyasha said out loud, maybe a little too loud because the next sound he heard stopped his heart beat.

"Uh…what…?" Kagome said starting to open her eyes. Inuyasha panicked. He could not be seen in Kagome's bed, she is sure going to kill him with all her sits. Inuyasha didn't know what to do; on the left side of him were Kagome, and the right side it was blocked by a wall. So the only thing he could think of was to climb over Kagome. Boy was that a bad idea. Inuyasha ended up tripping on the blankets and fell on top of Kagome! Kagome's eyes immediately flew open locking her black eyes with Inuyasha's golden orbs. She blushed furiously and so did Inuyasha.

"AHHHHHH Inuyasha you pervert! SIIIIIITTTTTTT" Kagome screamed and pushed Inuyasha off her, and poor Inuyasha hit the floor with a loud BANG.

"Ah…h…" Inuyasha groaned in pain from the compact of the floor to his face and body.

"What are you doing here, where's Inu-chan!" Kagome said in total confusion looking around for the silver furred dog.

"You're looking at him." Inuyasha said getting up from the floor.

"But…Inu-chan's is a…"

"A dog…and I'm a _dog_-demon." Inuyasha said to the stuttering Kagome.

"But…"

"Come back to the feudal era and Miroku and they will explain to you."

Kagome got up from bed, shooed Inuyasha out of her room and changed her clothes to her regular school uniform, she knew she wouldn't be going to school again. She walked down into the kitchen followed by Inuyasha. Kagome wrote a note and put it on the table where her parents will find it. They both walked out into the star filled sky and headed towards the well and jumped in. When they were on the other side of the well, they were greeted by Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"Kagome you're back!" Shippo said running to his mother-like friend.

"Nice to have you back Kagome." Sango said with a warm smile.

"Yes, but first before we throw a welcoming back party, we need to do some explaining do we not?" Miroku said.

"Yes, thank you Miroku, I'm at a total lost." Kagome said softly and sat down while Miroku started explaining.

"Oh…so that is what happened…I see." Kagome said nodding; now understanding the situation. "I'm glad you're okay now Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling that fake smile.

"Kagome I need to talk to you. Come with me." Inuyasha said plainly and got up followed by Kagome and headed out and away from the crowd. Kagome was sitting on the edge of the cliff with her knees close to her chest staring at the sunset; apparently the light time in her era and this is completely different. They were like opposites; her era the sun is rising, and in this era, the sun is setting, never to meet with one another. Like Kagome and Inuyasha. It was mere coincidence that they met; they are from completely different times.

"Inuyasha…all the things that you heard…" Kagome said hesitantly. She was not prepared to face Inuyasha with all the facts and truth that was lurking in the shadows until now.

"That was all crap that is not how I feel about you Kagome!" Inuyasha replied.

"They aren't? Then how do you feel about me Inuyasha, what do you think of me?" Kagome said flatly with no emotion. She was still watching the sun set while her hair was flowing the wind behind her.

"I…I…" Inuyasha started to say. He knew what he was going to say, but the words wouldn't seem to form.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said turning around to look at Inuyasha, with sorrow in her eyes. "I know you can never forget about Kikyo, even if I can bring myself to accept that, in my heard the pain will always still be there. I just want to know one thing, and that is how you really feel about me." Kagome said not taking her gaze of Inuyasha. But Inuyasha broke the connection between them. He couldn't bare seeing Kagome so hurt, and knowing that it was because of him. He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid.

Inuyasha stayed quiet.

"So that's it huh, nothing at all. So all I am to you is a jewel seeker," Kagome said lower her head so her bangs covered her water covered eyes. "I see now how stupid I was to have thought there was actually something between us…something like love. Boy I feel so pathetic right now."

Inuyasha stayed quiet.

"Okay then, if that's all I am then…" Kagome sobbed. "I'll hurry and look for the jewel shards and get out of here so you can be alone with your precious Kikyo." Kagome said standing up. She was starting to walk when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"In-Inuyasha?" Kagome said confused by his action.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Inuyasha said running his hair through Kagome's silky black hair. He pulled away, but held firmly at her shoulders looking straight into her eyes which were still filled with tears.

"Kagome, I know how much I have hurt you in the past, I'm sorry. I know I might never be able to forget about Kikyo, the love at had with her was genuine," Kagome looked away from Inuyasha's eyes. "But, Kagome, you have to understand that I love you too…the love I have for you is greater then the power of the sacred jewel. It was true; I hated you in the beginning because you looked like Kikyo, and yes at first I just thought you were a tool for jewel hunting. But after a while…I found myself getting very protective of you. Every time you're with me I feel at peace and happy. And yes, I will also admit, I don't want anyone other guy getting close to you, especially that wolf. Do you understand Kagome?" Inuyasha said gazing into Kagome's eyes, longing for an answer.

"Inuyasha, how about Kikyo? She still love you if you forgotten." Kagome said still looking away avoiding Inuyasha's eyes.

"I don't care if she loves me; yes I loved her, but not anymore. I admit, I do run off to her whenever she's around, but that's just because I feel sorry for her, and I did that to her, I took her life away from her…and I think I need to make up for it." Inuyasha said ashamed of himself. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started to say, but had no idea what she was _going_ to say.

"Please Kagome, don't leave me anymore. I can live without Kikyo, but…I can't live without you in my life. You complete my heart." Inuyasha said stroking Kagome's cheeks. He watched her pink lips turn into a smile, and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Inuyasha…do you mean it?" Kagome said sobbing lightly.

"Yes Kagome, every word."

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome yelled and hugged Inuyasha tightly. "Thank you, thank you for saying that. I love you too!"

"Kagome, I want you promise me something." Inuyasha said pulling back from the hug.

"What is it?"

"Promise me, you'll never leave me ever again." Inuyasha said tucking a strand of loose black hair behind Kagome's ear.

"Before I promise you that, you have to promise me something too." Kagome said smiling at the puzzled Inuyasha.

"Promise me that you wouldn't get jealous of other guys talking to me, because my heart will always belong to you."

"I promise Kagome and do you promise never to leave me?"

"It's a promise I'll keep forever Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled and bent down and kissed Kagome on the lips.

-Fin-

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story!**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed! it really gave me confidence: i love you all **

Did you like the ending? well this is the end of the story! check out my other stories : **PLEASE REVIEW** and tell me what you thought of this story okay? Thank you!


End file.
